Life of a Sex God
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: I had written this a long time ago. Follow Randy Orton, a local giggalo who get what he wants with his looks until his life changed when someone saved him and he started to fall for his saviour. M/M slash! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

" So same time next week?" A man walked out his door and leaned on the door frame.

"Yeah. I'll be here...as always" The other man who finished buttoned up his shirt and smirks.

The man stepped forward and handed the other man a check. " Its all there"

The man takes it and folded in his pocket. "Sweet. See you next week"

"Bye Randy"

"See you next time...Drew"

Drew McIntyre smiled and went back in his house. Randy Orton smirked and started walking. Randy found a profession in of selling himself for money. A manwhore was a dirty word for Randy, he had consider himself as a gigglo. Randy had his "clients" who pays him for his "services" Randy found more intrests in only married couples or people dating. Cause he knows that they would pay just to get laid when their spouses or their better half are too busy at work or ignoring them. Randy thought he was made from god himself to please others...in a sexual way. Randy had it all. The looks, the rock hard body, the perfect ass that anybody want to touch or fuck, a nice cock that makes anybody's mouth water just of the thought to taste it. Randy was as they calls him..."The Walking Sex God" Randy smirked and pulls out his "black book" where he had the names and adresses of his clients. Randy looks down the list.

Randy's list:

Drew McIntyre- 1232 East 25th Street Mondays 5pm.

Evan Bourne- 1212 North Street Thursdays and Saturdays 1am

Rey Mysterio- 7634 Park Ave Mondays 7pm.

Dolph Ziggler- 902 Rice Road Apt 2b Sundays 2pm

Philip Brooks- 1109 Viceview Road Tuesdays 6pm to 10 pm.

Ted and Cody Diblaise- 5545 Silvermane Drive Wednesdays 8pm

Mickie James and Eve Torres- On Call

Adam Copeland- 857 Woodridge Place. 2nd floor. Fridays 4pm

Alberto De Rio- 7893 Park Ave Saturdays 10pm.

Mike and John Morrison- 112 Hollywood Street Sundays 6pm

Jack Swagger- 2323 East Preston Ave. Thursdays 4pm

Montel Porter- 5477 Valley Hill Drive. Tuesdays and Wednesdays 3pm.

Randy always prefered men but if the women paid him to, he'll do it. Yes he slept with Mickie and her sister Eve..at the same time...score! Anyways, they only wanted him just to do a stripping show with for their friends. Hey, they was paying him and he get extra cash just to swing his dick in the air in their faces. That always put a smirk on Randy's face. Then he had good ones too. He also has a couple of married couples too. For example, Ted and Cody. They marriage life was beyond perfect but Cody wanted his sex life with Ted wilder and he always wanted a threesome. Ted granted his wish and "hired" Randy to be the third wheel. Randy loved what he do. Get some ass and get paid. Randy checks his book again and smirks.

" Well know. Mr. Mysterio...I'm on my way" Randy smiled and went to his second stop of the night.

Randy walked up to his client door steps. Randy cleared his throat, fixed his shirt and sprayed some body spray on him and used a breath strip and knocks on the door. A man peaked out the side window as Randy smiled. The man cracked the door a little bit just to peek out.

" Hey Rey-Rey! I'm here for your appointment..* Randy smirks.

"Uh...I know but this isn't a good time Ran.." Rey nervously said.

"Why?"

"Cause...Matt said that he was on his way home from work"

"So?"

"So its too risky"

"How about I give you the best blowjob ever?"

Rey thinks about it but shook his head. "I'm sorry Randy..I have to cancel tonight"

"Oh really...?' Randy slowly buttoned down his shirt and exposed his god like bare cheat and rock hard abs. He sucked on one finger and then use the same finger to tweek on his own nipple. "C'mon Rey...do you want me?" Randy unbuttoned his jeans.

Rey licked his lips and stared at Randy with lustful eyes. Rey took a huge gulp and just look into Randy's mesmorizing eyes. Its like Randy took over Rey's spirit and mind.

"C'mon Rey-Rey..let me just suck your dick and you can bust your load over my bare chest"

"You have 10 minutes.."

"I just need 5"

Rey side stepped to let a grinning Randy Orton who practually almost undressed himself out in public in his living room before shutting and locking the gate. Rey walked over to his couch in front of Randy until in a blank of a eye he was pushed onto his couch. Before Rey knew it, The Sex God was on his knees and unbuttoned Rey's shorts. Rey trying to catch his breath to stop Randy but Randy took off Rey's shorts and his boxers and thrust Rey's half harden dick in his mouth. Rey gasps so loudly that he could be heard down three blocks. Having the perfect lips of the Sex God Randy on your cock. Rey trying to keep his head from spinning and passing out but the licks and sucking from the Sex God was too hard for little Rey. Rey started to pant uncontrollably, Randy knew that Rey won't last much longer. So Randy pulls out Rey's dick from his mouth slowly, still gripping the now redish swollen dick of his client's. Randy started stroking Rey roughfully, Rey eyes was rolled in the back of his head trying to focus. Randy still stroked Rey...hard.

" I want you to cum all over my chest" Randy demanded.

"I...ugh...I...fuck Randy..I'm..I'm so close"

" Fucking nut hard Rey-Rey" Randy deeply demanded while still stroking.

"I..." Randy tugeed on Rey's balls. That's all she wrote. Rey screamed in argonizing pleasure and shot like a firehose and shot his load all over Randy's chest. Randy licked his lips and started to rub Rey's cum over his chest alittle. Then Randy took the two fingers that was playing with Rey's cum, brought them to Rey's mouth. Rey didn't hesitated to suck the holy shit out of the Sex God's fingers.

"Fuck yeah. Such those fingers you little slutty bitch.." Randy said.

Rey finally sat back on his couch and breath heavy. Randy smirked and took off his shirt and leaned over to Rey. Rey looks dead in Randy as he thought that he'll be the first out of Randy's clients would be the lucky one to kiss those perfectly soft lips of the Sex God. Randy leans over and took Rey by the chin and got closer. Rey's heart was beating fast. Randy had him wrapped around his finger. If Randy told Rey to dump his boyfriend, Matt Hardy, he'll dump Matt on the spot for Randy. Just as Rey puckered up his lips, Randy chuckles and turned Rey's head to get to his ear.

" I don't kiss...remember that. See you next week" Randy whispered.

Rey only nodded.

Randy gets up and wipes his own chest with his own shirt and threw it to Rey. Randy's shirt landed across Rey's lap covering the still hard stiff dick of Rey Mysterio. Randy winks and walks through the back door. As soon as the back door closed, the front door opened. Walks in Rey's boyfriend, Matt Hardy. Matt kissed his lover's forehead not noticing Rey was naked thanks to Randy's shirt. Randy hopped a fence and walked across someone's yead and taking a shirt from the clothesline that the shirt was hung on to dry, Randy chuckled and puts on the shirt and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy don't stay home much. He just go to his home and change to go back out and find new clientel. Randy went to a nightclub and got his groove on. Randy danced with men and women. They all waned Randy but as a tease he is he played his game. Randy was the life of the party. Until one man wanted Randy...badly. He ordered a drink from the bar and slipped a pill in the drink and went over to the dance crazed Sex God.

"Here you go.." A tall fellow offered to Randy.

" Thanks" Randy said. He took a sip then danced some more.

"Your'e welcome..." The man smirked.

Minutes turned to hours and Randy was done in. The pill made a affect on Randy. Stumbling all over the dance floor almost falling on people he made it to the bar. The man and a friend watched Randy suffer. Both men smirked at each other and looked at Randy who's haing trouble.

"Hey Wade.."

"Yeah Heath"

"You're plan worked, so when will we get to have our fun with him?"

"Right now. Tonight, instead of doing the fucking, the Sex god will be getting fucked"

Wade Barrett and Heath Slater both laughed and walked over to a dazed Viper. "Hey Randy.."

"d...do I know..y..you?'

"Sort of. We're here to take you home"

"O...OK"

Wade and Heath walked over to each side of Randy and wrapped his arms around their necks and slowly helping Randy exiting out the bar. Not too far away a silver pick up truck was strolling down the street. A man who was bobbing his head up and down and taping his leg with his thigh with the rythem of the music he was listenting to was driving down the same street the club was on. The man glanced and seen the three figures walking down the street.

" Crazy kids" The man chuckled and drove off. He looked up in his rear view mirror that he adjusted a bit seen the the middle boy wasn't moving. He stopped at a red light and continues to observe the boys. The two boys who was carrying Randy suddenly turned down a dark ally way. The man was too curious and looks back to see anything behind him and started going into reverse. He quietly pulls back to the alley and seen the two guys dropping Randy to the ground.

"What the hell.."

Wade and Heath stooded over the drugged Sex God. They both smirked then bended down and started to rip open Randy's shirt. They both started to kiss the Sex God's legendary chest and abs. Randy moaned but doesn't know what was happeneing to him. Wade bit down on Randy's nipple while Heath was attacking Randy's neck. Heath stops Wade and smirks.

" They say he don't wear any underwear.."

" Well...lets find out...shall we"

They smirked and both of them fought trying to get Randy's pants off. The man who witnessing the whole event couldn't believe that they was about to rape that poor boy in the middle of the alley. The man knew on top that they spiked his drink. The man got out of his truck before some real shit goes down.

"Hey! Get off of him!" The man yelled.

"Fuck you!" Heath shot back at the man.

" This has nothing to do with you. So my advice to you is to get back in your truck before you'll get the beating of your life" Wade snapped.

The man went to the back of his truck and grabbed a sledgehammer and walked up to the nearest dumpster and swung the hammer to the dumpster. It made a loud smashing sound that made the two younger boys jump in fright and look at the man like he was a psycho.

" I asked you nicely, now I'm going to tell you to leave him the hell alone or I'm going to smash your heads like a watermelon"

" Dude chill..."

"We're going..no need to be violent.."

Heath and Wade got up and started to run away back to the bar. The man walks up to Randy and bends down, setting the sledgehammer down and placed Randy's head on his lap. Randy started to open up his eyes and seen the most beautiful sight. The man looks into Randy's eyes.

"Hey...are you ok?"

"I..." Randy passes back out.

"Shit"

The man lifted Randy up and carefully he puts Randy in the front seat of his truck then runs back to get his sledgehammer, tossed it in the back of the truck and hopped in the driver seat and droves off.


	3. Chapter 3

Its was a ride to the man's home. Its was in a quiet neiborhood, probably Randy never went to. It had trees up and down the streets and the leaves was blowing in the wind. Its was a pretty sight. The man pulls up to his driveway and parked his truck. He got out the car and goes to open his door. The man went back and carefully takes Randy out the truck and the guy went and took Randy straight to his spare guest bedroom. He carefully laid Randy on the bed. The man quietly takes off Randy's shoes, socks, jacket and shirt off leaving on his jeans. The man leaves the room and let Randy sleep so he could get himself together and went to bed too.

The next morning the sun rose and shined in the room Randy was sleeping in. Randy grunted from the sun and a major hangover as so he thought. Randy rosed up from the bed and scanned his surroundings. Where was he? How did he get here? Did he go home wih someone? Those questions was flooding the Sex God's head. His headache wasn't helping much neither, Randy groaned and got out the bed. He seen his shirt folded neatly on the clothes basket, his socks was stuffed in his shoes that was by the door. Randy got up but seen a bathroom. Randy walked in the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Minutes later Randy was fully dressed. He wanted to leave but he didn't know where he was at. This house wasn't belong to any of his clients. He thought that out of he was too druck to remember who he went home with or that he had been kidnapped. Randy peeked out the room and slowly walked down the hallway that Randy thought it took forever. He was in the very back room. Some sicko wanted to have Randy to himself and Randy wasn't going to let that shit happen. Randy finally found the steps. Randy ran down the steps and had his hand on the doorknob. He was about to open the door and leave.

"Hey..you're finally up"

The voice made Randy stop. Randy looks behind him and seen a man was like 6'1, nice buzz haircut and very muscular. Randy thoughts got the best of him again...he must been the one who kidnapped Randy. Randy got pissed.

" Look pal, I'm not into your sick shit! I'm not nobody's property but my own! So you can kiss my ass and I'm leaving!"

" What are you talking about? I don't want to hold you captive. You was drugged last night and two boys was about to rape you and I saved you"

"...Saved me?" Randy said confusedly

"Yeah, you was about to get raped but I saved you" The Man smiled.

Randy was about to get raped. Randy sat there to process everything that the man said. All Randy could remember last night that he was at the club like always and he was dancing and after that...nothing. Randy looks at the man with confusion.

"I swear..I wouldn't do anything to harm you. Oh and excuse me for not introducing myself...Hi my name is John Cena." John smiled and extended his hand out in front of Randy for a shake.

Randy looks at John's hand and back at John. Randy slowly took hold of John's hand a shakes it. "...Randy...Randy Orton"

John shaked back. "Nice to meet you Randy. Now tell me what a kid like you during hanging around those kind of people?"

"I'm not a kid"

"Well how old are you then?"

"What is it to you, bub?"

"Um..I'm just being nice"

Randy sighed. "20. There..you happy?"

"Wow, and you're not a kid"

"What's your point?"

"Just asking"

Randy sighed again but this time he was getting annoyed. " Look, I don't have time for this..." Randy was heading out the door.

John shouted. "Randy wait!"

"What?" Randy snapped at the kinder man.

"Have some breakfast before you leave"

Randy stood there and again confusion showed its head. Why this guy is being so nice to Randy? Randy just shook his head and looked at John. "Fine..."

John smiled. "Great. I can't let you leave without eating"

"Whatever"

John smiled and leaded a fustrated Randy to a kitchen. The aroma of the bacon that is sizzling in the pan, eggs that is being fried on a griddle, biscuits baking in the oven, fried potatos being fried in a pan sent Randy's taste buds on vacation. It has been a while since Randy had a home cooked meal cause he always been out. John lead Randy to a bar stool which was in front of the stove. It was just like Randy seen on the Food Network. Emeril's bar stool with his stove attatched to it. Randy watched John cook. John and filled Randy's plate with bacon, eggs, fried potatos and 2 biscuits and a nice tall glass of fresh squeezed OJ. Randy's favorite. John fixed him a plate but sat at the further end of the bar to give Randy some room. Randy looked at his plate for a minute until he started eating. The food was amazing.

"so...what do you do for a living Randy?" John asked

"I'm a gigglo" Randy says like its nothing.

"So you sleep around?"

"no. I fuck around"

"Oh..."

" Is that a problem?"

"No...No. You use protection right?" For some reason John was getting concerned about this boy.

"Is this 20 questions?" Randy shot at John.

John looks away. "Um..."

Randy gets up. "Look thanks for whatever you did for me but I want to leave now"

"But..."

"Goodbye.." Randy goes to the door.

"Wait!" John shouts.

Randy sighs angerly. " Look I want to leave!"

"I know but...the door is always open if you need to stay"

Randy let thak sink in his thoughts and chuckled. "And who says that I need your help?"

"Just in case"

"Whatever.."

Randy walks out the door and John sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy walked down the street and he pulls out his black book and looks at his page 2.

Randy's list page 2:

Chris Jericho: 9000 East 45th Street Sundays 3pm

Shelby Samples: 1290 Forset Lake Ave. Sunadys Thursday and Fridays at Midnight.

Chris Masters: 1100 West View Drive Wedsendays 10pm

Christian Reso: 3673 Silverview Way On Call

Bryan Daniels: 700 Hollywood Ave On Call

Alex Riley: 2020 Forest Lake Ave. On Call.

Randy smiled to himself. "Nobody today so I just hit the club" Randy went to his home got a change of clothes and went to the club. Wade Barrett wasn't too happy from yesterday's attempt to rape the Sex God. He and his5 friends was hanging around the club.

"Wade, you had enough drinks do you think?" Justin said.

"Don't...don't tell me what I had enough..you..you barnicle" Wade drunking self said.

"Barnicle? Oh so now you're like Spongebob or something?" Justin asked.

"Anyways..what are we going to do about Orton?' David asked.

"What do you mean? Since he won't want to notice me then..we'll just beat the holy hell out of him" Wade angerly. The the others seen Randy entered the club. They all looked at Randy and grinned.

"Oh Wadey, Randy at 3 o'clock" Husky smirked.

Wade looks and slammed his glass on the table, wipe his mouth and glares at Randy. "Boys, now or never. Lets bring the Sex God to his knees"

The all nodded. Randy did his routine. Hie danced, flirted with anybody, had a few drinks and leaves. Randy was walking down the street and grinning. He was going to his next client's house. He turned down the alley and been stopped by a drunking Wade.

"Hey..O...Orton" Wade said.

"Wade! Get the fuck off of me! I know what you was trying to do to me you asshole!" Randy pushes Wade off of him.

"What? I wanted you to get to know me and let me be one of your clients. I just wanted some of the Sex God."

"Fuck you!"

Randy moved from Wade but Wade started to laugh causing Randy to stop. "What's so fucking funny you sicko?" Randy turined to Wade.

"You'll see..." Wade said.

Wade whistled and the five guys came out from nowhere and circled around Randy causing Randy to back up against a wall.

"What the fuck...?"

"You see Randy, we're sick of you coming around here and think you own everything and I don't take rejection too well"

" Well too bad asshole"

"Hey Wade..lets teach this faggot a lession" Micheal said.

"Who are you calling a fag you dickhead?"

That earned Randy a punch to the gut by David who was near him. Randy doubled over and fell on the ground. Wade boys started to punch and kick Randy at the same time. Randy tried to block their attacks but they was too much for the Sex God. Wade who whistled them to stop, walks up to them.

"Boys, let me have a piece of him"

The gang back off as Wade got on to of Randy and started to pound Randy's face in. Randy was helpless to stop him. Hours later, Wade and his gang amerged from the alley way. Wade smirked and wipe his fist cleanand walked down the street with his boys. Randy was left in the alley a beaten up mess. Randy had bruses, cuts, busted lip, jaw was swollen and barely conicious. Randy was lucky that they stop or wade could had beaten him to death. Randy slowly gets up and tried to walk but he stumbles over on trash cans and or street poles. He slowly made his way back home. Once he got home he seen Wade and his gang vandalizing his home. He wasn't safe there so he left before they caught him. Randy didn't want to rely on his clients cause they would rat him out. He had no place to go until he remembered something. Randy with his last ounce of strength walked to the familier place.

John Cena was in his house just thinking about Randy. Of course Randy was a kid on the loose but he couldn't help but to be concerned about him. Is like he just got a connection with the kid. John sighed and went to his living room to watch TV. On Tv it was a special on about people prosituting for money. Ironic that he was thinking about Randy and this comes on. It would be the last thing on his mind worring about Randy getting into trouble with the law, catch a disease or end up dead. John couldn't stand it. He gets up, grabbed his keys and his coat and headed out to the door. He was going to find Randy and help him out. Once John opended up the door he was stopped dead in his tracks. Standing there was a beatend and battered Randy Orton. Randy's big ego was holding him back for knocking on the door. He slowly looks up at John who had a disgused and angered look on his face.

"Um...you..you said the door is always open for me right?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Randy...my god what happened to you?"

"Lets just say that..I...I was at the wrong place at the wrong time" Randy trying to hold back tears.

"Come on in..." John helps Randy in his house and shuts the door. "Who would had done this to you?"

"I...I don't know.."

"I was on my way looking for you"

"You was?"

John nodded. "I sure was"

"Why?"

"Cause Randy..I'm concern about you" John looks away.

Randy looks at John but doesn't say anything.

"So...you can take a bath"

"A bath?"

"so you can relax yourself"

"...fine..."

Randy went upstairs to the bathroom. John grabbed some clean sleepwear and folded it on the bed and leaves. Randy filled up the bathtub with hot water. At first it was too hot for him but since he got used to it he sat down and relax. The warm water was relaxing his brused body. He turned on the shower head and let the hot water fall on him. a hour passed and Randy was out the tub and fully dressed. He went downstairs and seen John sitting on the couch watching TV. Randy quietly sat next to John.

"Oh...I see you're out of the tub" John smiles

"...yeah.."

"Feel better?"

"A little"

"That's good.."

"John, why do you care so much about me?" Randy asked with a low voice.

"Cause I do"

"Why? You only knew me for two days"

"I guess when I seen you about to get raped then I was scared that they would kill you"

"That's not good enough"

"Randy, I know you a.." John gets interrupted.

"You don't know me"

"I don't know know you but I know you enough that you're a kind person" John said.

"I'm not that kind" Randy replyed.

"Maybe, maybe not but you're kind o me"

"Yeah that's only because you saved me.."

John nods and continues to watch TV. Randy looks at John and craked a little smile. Randy felt safe around John cause John actually cared for him. Randy sat closer to John and laid his head on John's shoulder. John smiled and laid his head on top of Randy's head. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Months came and went. Randy came and went to John's house. They grew closer than ever. It has been a few times John got a "Fuck off" from Randy here or there but Randy still be around John. Randy felt something like he never felt before. it was confusing Randy cause he only feels like that only around John. one night John was fixing dinner and Randy came in late.

"Hey John-John" Randy smiled while walking in the kitchen.

"hi Rand. How was your night?" John smiled.

"It was ok. A little boring.."

"Yeah cause its only 9pm. You usally be out until like the next morning"

"What are you..my husband?" Randy joked.

John chuckled. "No I'm not so why am I cooking for two then?"

"Cause you love me.." Randy joked.

"Yeah..anyways are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah.."

Randy and John sat down and ate dinner. They had a good conversation before they headed in the living room to watch TV. Randy sat close to John this time. john wrapped his arm around Randy and watches TV.

Randy smiled. "I like this"

"Me too"

"John, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why do you live alone?"

"Cause, my ex passed away"

"Oh I'm so sorry..who was he?"

"His name was Lucky"

"How did he die?"

"...drugs"

"oh.." Randy looks down. "I see why you care so much for me cause you don't want me to end up like him"

"That's only part of why I care for you"

Randy looks up at John. "W...what's the other part?"

John looks deep into Randy's steel blue eyes. "I...I have feelings for you Randy"

"You do?"

John nods. "I was hoping you would feel the same"

"I don't know"

Which Randy just lied on himself. Randy had devolop heavy feelings towards John but he doesn't know what it was. Randy thought about it and its official. Randy was in love with John. Randy wanted to push John down on that couch and make love to him not a paid good fuck. Randy wanted to tell John but he was scared to tell him.

"John..I feel the same way"

"Really?" John looked at Randy.

Randy smiled and nodded. John smiled and held Randy close to him. Randy's heart pounded so loud. John was his love and he has to tell him sooner or later. Minutes became hours and it was late. Randy had falling asleep on John's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

John looks down and smiles and took Randy upstairs without waking up Randy. John quietly laid Randy on the bed and tucked him in. John looked at the peaceful Randy, smiled and carresses Randy's cheek. Randy who must had felt John's touch had leaned into the warmth of John's touch. John smiled and leanded down and softly kissed Randy's cheek.

"Goodnight Randy" John whispered in Randy's ear.

Randy yawned and whispers. "Night...Johnny..."

John smiled and gets up and leaves Randy's room. In the middle of the night Randy couldn't sleep. He stood up and sighed. Randy hopped out the bed and quietly leaves his room. He went down to John's room. Randy slowly opened up John's door and peeked inside. There he seen a sleeping John in his bed. Randy quietly went in John's room and shuts the door. John was sleeping on the left side of the bed so Randy quietly climbed on the right side of the bed and laid next to John. Without waking up John Randy cuddled up to John, laid his head on John's chest and wrapped John's arm around him. The smoothing sound of John breathing relaxes Randy and shortly Randy falls asleep. John open his eyes cause he felt something heavy on him. He looks over and smiled big. He seen a sleeping Randy next to him. John held Randy close and kissed his forehead again and falls asleep.

The next morning John woke up and seen that Randy wasn't near him. John get up and goes to Randy's room to see if he was in there. Randy wasn't in his room. John thought that Randy had left again but suddenly he smelled sausages cooking. John hurried down to the kitchen. The scene that caugh John's eyes made John smiled big again. Randy was in his pajama pants, a white t-shirt and a kitchen apron on cooking. John was suprised but happy. john walks over to Randy.

"Hey"

Randy looks at John and smiles. "Good morning"

"Good morning" John smiled and wrap a arm around Randy's waist.

The touch send good chills down Randy's spine causing Randy to get goosebumps. Randy smiled to the touch. "I hope your hungry"

"Since when you know how to cook?" John smiles in amazement.

"You never asked" Randy chuckled. "Now go away you're distracting me"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll go.." John laughed and walked to the fridge. "Randy, what kind of juice you like?"

"Um...orange juice." Randy started to plate up their food.

John looks. "Urgh, we don't have none. I forgot to pick up a carton when I went to the market. *sigh* Sorry Randy" John said.

"Its alright baby. I'll take apple"

"Alright" John took the carton out and close the fridge. "So I was thinking that..hold up a minute...baby?"

"Huh?" Randy walked over with two plates.

"You. You just called me baby" A stunned John asked.

"So?" Randy sat the plates at the table. "Is that a problem John-John?"

"Since when you called me baby?" John sat at the table.

"Since after last night. I mean we practically told each other our feelings and I slept in your bed so I figured that we're a couple now." Randy sat at the table.

"So we're official?"

"If you want to be..."

"What about your clients?"

"John, I have on keep on seeing them. I have to keep a roof over my head don't I?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about.."

"Ok...what is it?"

"Randy, you and I got real close since these past months and to be honest..I hated you leaving all the time. I be scared to find out of you go to jail or die. I want you here with me and now I want you here more since we're together"

"John-John..what are you trying to say?"

"Randy, I want you to move in with me.."

Randy stared at John for a minute. John couldn't read Randy's facial expression. He didn't know Randy was either confused, shocked, angry or happy. John was getting nervous and prepared himself for the long list of insults from Randy. But why? Why would John be so scared for Randy's answer cause Randy just said that they was officially a couple.

"So Randy, what do you say?"

"John, we haven't had our first date and you already asking me to live with you. Aren't you rushing into things?" Randy smirked.

"Yeah but we haven't had sex and we're already a couple"

"True...but before I answer, if I said no, how would you feel?"

"Devistated"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Do you really want me to live with you?"

"Yes I want you to live with me"

"I don't know John. I mean...could you handle me here?"

John knew that Randy was playing with him. John glared at an smiling Randy. "Yes I can"

"Hmmm.."

"Will you just answer me Randy!" John suddenly came out.

"OK Ok I will live with you John" Randy laughs.

"Was that so had for you to tell me?" John smiled.

"Nope"

"Then why did you prolong?"

"I just wanted to fuck with you and I like seeing you get upset" Randy chuckled.

John pouted which make Randy laugh harder.

"You're a asshole Orton"

"I'm not perfect so I agree with you" Randy smiled.

"Whatever" John smiled. "So what should we do for our first date?"

"Um...we could go to The Place tonight"

"Sounds good..but..oh no. I have to work late tonight.." John sighed.

"I'll think of something" Randy said.

"You will?" John raised a eyebrow.

"Yes! Now trust me"

"Ok...I trust you.."

"Good now get to work mister.." Randy said pushing John out the kitchen.

"Randy!...Ow...not too rough!" John said.

"Then get your bis ass up stairs and get ready for work" Randy said.

"Hey! I'm not that big.." John look at himself. "Am I?"

"You're perfectly fine now go!" Randy pushes John out the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. No need to be pushy.." John walks upstairs. "...jerk.."


	7. Chapter 7

Randy shook his head and laughs as he started to clean the kitchen. Later on John got dressed, said goodbye to Randy and leaves. Randy had a lot to do now. He had to plan their date, get his things from his house that wasn't ruined by Wade's invasion, and see his clients. So he went to get his things, and went to see his client. Lucky for Randy that he canceled so he rushed back to his new home. He had less then 4 hours til John comes home. Randy started to cook, grabbed some wood for the fireplace, move the coffee table from the middle of the floor and spreaded out a new blanket on the floor with some pillows. In the middle he had sat two champage glasses and a bucket of ice with a bottle inside. Randy finished cooking and setting up. He had a enough time to take a shower and change. Randy wore his white silk dress shirt and some blue jeans. He didn't bother wearing any shoes or socks cause he didn't want the new blanket to get ruined. So he started the fire and turned on some slow music and lit some candles. Randy then sat on the couch and waited for he new found lover. Minutes later, Randy seen two headlights pull up then shuts off. He knew John just came home from work. Randy heart was beating so fast that he almost thought that he was having a heart attack. Hearing the keys slide in the keyhole, Randy nerves took over. He couldn't breathe or move. All he could do is just to watch the door open. John walked in. He was wearing a white t shirt which was dirty from his job and it was so tight that Randy could see every curve of John's body, blue jeans which was dirty too, he had on some timberland boots on, a pair of gloves, a wash rag hanging from his back pocket for when John get sweaty he could wipe his face, a hard hat, and on a tool belt on with him holding a tool box too. John sighed and took of his hard hat and hanged it on the coat rack. John face was dirty from dirt blowing in his face but to Randy, it was the most beautiful sight from John.

"Randy, I'm home" John said when he dropped the tool box, took off his tool belt and hung it next to his hard hat and took of his gloves and sat them by the small table by the door.

"Hi John.."

"Hey R.." John was caught off guard cause he looked and seen what Randy did.

"You like it?"

"Its beautiful Randy"

"Come on then and relax so we can get this date started"

"Babe, I'm filthy..let me go and change real quick"

"John, I don't care. You're home not at a park."

"I know but its still our date. I don't want to look like shit for our first date. So I'm going to change"

"But Johnny!" Randy whined.

"Give me 10 minutes. OK?" John smiled and runs upstairs.

Randy sighed and sat back down. 10 minutes later, John came back down with a blue t shirt and a pair jeans with his white and blue tennis shoes. John walked over to the blanket.

Randy looked. "Um..before you even think about stepping on this blanket, you better take those shoes and socks off."

"But R.."

"No buts. We're going to eat on this new blanket and you want to get those dirty shoes all over near our food."

"Ok dear." John smiled and took off his shoes and socks off and sat next to Randy. "Hey"

"Hi" Randy smiled.

"You really out did yourself...again"

"I do it big. So how was work?"

"Stressful. One of my employees call off so I had to cover his shift. He's so in trouble for it"

"Why is he in trouble if he had to call out?"

"It was his third one this week"

"Oh.."

John took a huge wiff and sighed. "Smells amazing...what are we having tonight?"

"Steak with garlic mashed potatos, mixed veggies and dessert lemon pie"

"You really did it big" John smiles.

"Only for my baby" Randy smiled back.

Randy gets up to get their dinner. After a while they ate, had dessert, drink some champage, listened to music and talk to each other. It was a perfect date. Later on they was watching the fire going.

"John?"

"Hm?" John looks at Randy

Randy looks up at John in his eyes. It was about that time. Randy wanted to kiss John but Randy wasn't the kissing type but since this was John he wanted to. "John, kiss me"

"You're sure R?"

"Please, I wan to know if we're meant to be. Kiss me John"

"Ok..."

Randy sat up to John's level. They looked both into each other eyes. John leaned in some and Randy leaned in too. They both leaned in until their lips meet each other. The kiss was so soft but yet so powerful. If it could the kiss was so powerful that it could had knocked John into the kitchen and tossed Randy out the window. They both felt a strong spark between them. John and Randy pulled away and just stared at each other. No words couldn't form out of their mouths. John just took his hand and slowly brushed it against Randy's cheek. Randy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as he placed his hand on top of John's hand.

"I love you Randy" John whispered.

Randy flew his eyes open and looks at John. Those three little words gave Randy a hell of a chill through his body. Randy was completely frozed. No one said they loved Randy before. Randy felt some tears about to fill his eyes but he fought them. Randy slowly nods his head making his cheek brush up against John's warm hand.

"I love you too John" Randy said.

John smiled and pulled randy closer and slowly kisses Randy again but with more urgancy and passion. Randy let a little weak moan escape from his lips as John ran his hands up and down Randy's back. Randy returned the favor by runninf his hands all over John's bare ankle and up his leg. They both deeped the kiss. They both ended up on their knees kissing until John stopped and looked at randy. Randy stared at John until he felt a small tug on his shirt. John, without looking away from Randy, started to unbutton Randy's shirt. Randy's heart was beating faster, his pulse racing, his blood boiling and his body temperture rising. John un did the last button and slowly peeled off randy's shirt to expose Randy's bare chest and his tattoos. John doesn't care too much about tattos but something about Randy's make his mouth water. John stared at Randy's bronzed hard body. He slowly runs his fingertips up and down Randy's body. Randy started to lose control his breathing and his body was shaking like a earthquake. John feels Randy's body shaking as he looked at Randy. Randy, who had his eyes closed, was breathing heavy. Randy couldn't think as in why John is making him feel like this. When he was with his clientels he never felt this way. While Randy had his eyes close and trying to keep his head in order cause John was making him crazy, John slipped off his shirt and slowly leans over and slowly packed his lips on Randy's neck. Randy hissedJohn finally move from Randy's neck to Randy's chest. This was too painful for Randy by holding his orgasim in. is pleasure as if he was going to cum. John kissing and licking his lover's neck while taking in the intoxicating aroma of his lover. John runs his hands up and down Randy's chest and abs. Randy trying to fight by not letting himself cum this fast. He wanted more from his new bound lover. While not detaching from Randy's neck, John leaned more causing Randy to lean back all the way to the floor. John was on top of Randy and in between Randy's legs and still on Randy's neck. Randy runs his hands down John's back. Randy was trying to get this breathing back in order but with John all over him..it was tough. John licked and kissed each of Randy's peacks and slowly nibble on Randy's nipples. Randy was going insane. John slowly moves down to Randy's abs. John kissed each ab slowly while whispering "I love you" on each ab. Randy moaned. John pulls away and slowly unbuckled Randy's belt. Randy knew this will be the hardest part here. He already can feel his leg and his balls was wet from his precum that he has been leaking out. John unbuttoned Randy's jeans. Randy knew he will lose it and shoot his load once John's moist, warm and soft lips wrap around his tight hard throbbing cock. John started to pull down Randy's pants and smiled.

"No underwear baby?" John smirked.

Randy was too lost into ecstacy to not even hear what John said. John just smiled and removed Randy's jeans. John gets up and Randy looks at John as John took of his jeans and boxers. Randy's eyes landed right on John's cock.

"Damn you're huge..." Randy whispered.

"Your'e not bad yourself baby boy"

John goes back on top of Randy and kisses him. John was in between Randy's legs again. Holding each other close to feel each other body heat the kiss was more passionate and as they feel their stiffen hard cocks rubbing against each other. Both of their hands was all over each other as they both moaned. Randy would whisper something and John whispers something back.

"God, John...make me yours" Randy gasps out.

"You're already was mine baby boy" John said while kissing Randy's neck.

"I don't want to stop Johnny.." Randy moaned out.

"I don't want to stop niether baby" John said continuing to kiss Randy's neck.

" I want you John! I need you! Make me whole!"

John kissed Randy again before slowly runs his tongue down Randy's body. Randy gasps. John grabbed hold of Randy's hard cock. Randy wanted to cum but he was fighting himself. John lifted Randy's cock up and bends down to start sucking Randy's balls. Randy grabbed a pillow and put it over his face so he wouldn't scream loud. John licked and tugged on Randy's balls with his lips. Randy squeezed the hell out of that pillow cauing to rip a hole through the pillow case. John pulls away from Randy balls and looks at Randy before he slid Randy's cock in his warm mouth.

"Holy fucking christ!" Randy screamed after he tossed the pillow away.

John chuckled as rippled vibrations shot up Randy's cock as Randy screamed again.

" SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Randy screamed.

John bobbed up and down sucking and licking Randy's cock. Randy started to pant and lose his breath again. Randy felt a urge coming.

"John...oohh..I'm so close...I'm so fucking close!" Randy yelped out.

John didn't stop. He went faster. Randy laid his head back and arched his back as he felt like he's going to explode.

"Oooo..shhhiiittt..John...I'm...I'm going...I'm about to nut!"

John continued.

"JJJJOOOHHHNNN!" Randy screamed.

Randy shot his huge load in John's mouth. John stoked Randy until he get every last drop of his lover.

"FUCK! HOLY FUCK!" Randy yelled out and trying to catch his breath.

John kissed up Randy's body until he got to Randy's lips and kissed Randy. Randy kissed back.

"You taste so damn good baby.." John whispered in Randy's ear.

"Fuck it John..I want to taste you"

"I'm all yours for the taking"

Randy flipped John on his back as now Randy was on top. Randy was kissing John's neck. John moaned nad arched his neck to let his lover have all access. Randy moved down to John pecks. Randy nibbles on both of John's pecks since his pecks was huge. Randy moved to John's rock hard abs. Kissing and clamming each one. John moaned and watches Randy. Randy grabbed John's cock and stroke his gentle. John closed his eyes. Randy pushed John's cock in his mouth. John gasps. Randy felt so right on him. Randy is his everything now. John tries to keep his head straight while Randy gave him the best BJ he ever had. Randy sucked his chheks in to add extra suction on John's cock. Then Randy started to deepthroat John. John moaned and then Randy tugged on John's balls. John was getting close too.

"Oh shit...Randy I'm almost close baby.."

Randy continues.

"Randy...I'm coming...I'm..FFFFUUUUCCCKK!"

John shot his warm cum down Randy's throat. Randy enjoyed feeling John's juice slither down his throat. Randy smiled as he goes back up to John and kisses him.

"God you taste so fucking sweet" Randy licked his lips.

"They say fruit does a body good" John smirked.

"Fuck me John...Fuck me now. I need you in me"

"But you never bottomed before"

"So...you can be my first"

John kissed Randy and lays Randy down. John breaks away and licked two of his fingers and slowly pushes them through Randy's entrance. Randy yelped in pain at first but he slowly got used to it.

"Ready baby?" John asked

"Yeah..."

"Ok"

John stoked himself to a hard on again and slowly pushes his cock into Randy's entrance. Randy winces and yelped in pain. John kisses Randy's neck to get him to stop thinking about it. Randy relaxed once John's lips got back on his skin. John pushed in until he was all the way in. John slowly pulls out and back in. Randy moaned in pain but until John found Randy's hot spot Randy screamed in pleasure.

"God you make me feel good Johnny"

"You feel good baby. Nice and fucking tight"

"Ita all for you baby"

John picked up his speed and Randy dugged his nails in John's skin. John moaned and kissed the hell out of Randy. John ended sitting up against the couch aas Randy was sitting and facing John and riding John. Randy bounced up and down John's cock while gripping on the couch seat.

"Oh fuck Randy! Fuck me good Randy!" John said while run his hands all over Randy's body and kissing on Randy's chest.

"Oh shit John. You're so big!" Randy said.

Sweat rolled off Randy's body onto John's body. They kept each other close. John reached down and started to stroke Randy. They both felt the urge coming.

"Randy..I'm close"

"Me too Johnny..I'm so close"

"Cum with me"

"Oh god Johnny...I'm about to nut!"

"Me to baby boy!"

"JOHNNY!"

"RANDY!"

They both screamed each other name while John cums inside of Randy and Randy cums on John's abs. They both was breathless. Randy laid his head on John's shoulder and John let his head fall back on the couch. They took a couple of minutes of regaining their breath as Randy lift up his head and John did the same causing them to capture their lips together. Moments later John and Randy was laying on the floor covered with another blanket. Randy had his head on John's chest and hold john like a pillow as John had wrapped his arm around his lover.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was great. No wonder they call you the walking sex god" John said low.

"John, I wasn't the only one who did it all. You was amazing. No one made me cum twice in one night" Randy whispered.

"I must be lucky then"

"must be"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ok.."

"If...If I ask you to stop what you're doing and leave your clients alone...would you stop?" John hesitated for a bit.

Randy looked up. "Honestly...I would"

"You would?" John look down to his lover.

"Yeah I would"

"Really? You won't be mad at me and tell me to fuck off or jump off a bridge?" John was shocked.

"No Johnny" Randy chuckled.

"You would probably sneek out"

"John, you're my boyfriend now and if what I do makes you uncomfortable then I'll stop to make you happy"

"I appreciated that Randy" John smiled.

"What if I told you that I don't want you working for construction anymore?"

"I would drop it but Randy I own my own construction company. It would be hard"

"True but at least you told me the truth"

" I love you too damn much Randy. I would never lie to you"

" I love you too John."

Both Randy and John kissed until Randy yawned.

"I tired you out huh?" John smirked.

"No but I'm ready to cuddle up with you anyways" Randy cuddled up to John.

John smiled and hold Randy close. "Goodnight baby boy"

Randy yawns. "Goodnight Johnny bear"

John and Randy gave each other a sweet and tender kiss and fall asleep in each other arms. Days went by and Randy was more happier. At Randy's spot his two clients, Ted and his boyfriend Cody was there to find the sex god.

"Have you seen this man?" Cody yelled at the bartender holding up a picture of Randy.

"That's Randy. No I haven't seen him days" The bartender said.

"You little lying bitch!" Cody growled.

"Excuse me?"

Ted walks up and pulls Cody away before Cody would do something he would had regretted. "Codykins, you need to chill babe"

"But..But...TEDDY! Randy is missing and I miss him" Cody started to tear up.

"Don't worry baby. We'll find him" Ted pulls Cody in his arms.

"I love you Teddy" Cody said while rubbing his head against Ted's chest.

"I love you too Coddles" Ted smiled.

As they was hugging the bar door opened. Ted looks up and seen the sex god himself walks in. Ted smiled but then went to shock one he seen the sex god dragging a body in the club.

"Hey, there's Randy but who is he with..."

Ted didn't prepare himself in time when Cody pushed Ted into a wall and started looking around the club.

"RANDY! RANDY! Where's Randy!" Cody looked around and seen Randy at the bar. Cody smiled big and made a dash to the bar. "RANDY!"

Randy turned and to his surprise he been attacked by a full force making him backing up to John.

"RANDY!" Cody bust out tears in Randy's arms.

"Cody? Why are you here?" Randy confusionaly ask.

"Oh Randy, I missed you so much! I was so scared that something happened to you" Cody crying.

John smiled at the cuteness between them two.

"Codes, I'm ok as you see." Randy smiled.

"Good..now come on...me and Teddy wants to roleplay. I can be Robin, Ted is Batman and you can be uh...Joker and we can have hot threeway sex" Cody tugs on Randy's arm.

"Hold up there.." Randy didn't budge. "I...I can't Codes"

"Why not?" Cody looks at randy with a sad pout.

"Codes, what I'm about to tell you may going to upset you but you have to respect it"

"...ok..."

"Codes, I have a boyfriend and I'm stopping my services"

"WHAT!" Cody suddenly angry.

"I'm seeing somebody Codes"

"Who are you seeing? Who took you away from me? The asshole will get what's coming to him!" Cody is pissed.

Randy smiled. John stepped next to Randy and Randy looks at John then back at Cody. "Codes, I like you to meet my boyfriend, John Cena. John this is one of my close favorite client Cody Dibiase and his husband Ted Dibiase...speaking of..where is Ted?"

"Right here!" Recovered from eating the wall. Ted walks up smiling. "Hi Randy. Nice to see you and *looks at John*...whoa..."

"Hi" John smiles as he shook Ted's hand.

"Listen asshole, you took someone very special to me and I'm going to kick your *looks at John and gasps*...ass..." Cody jaw dropped as he looks at John.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way. I didn't mean to come across your special somebody" John smiled and reach his hand out to Cody for a shake. "I hope you won't kick my ass now"

Cody stared at John and slowly shook his hand. "Wow Randy, he's hot!"

"I have good taste in men" Randy smiled and John and John blushes.

"Wow I'll like to roleplay with you anytime and with Randy of course" Cody smiled.

"Hey Codykins, don't forget who's your real boyfriend is" Ted said with jealousy.

"What...what about us Rand..?" Cody said starting to tear up again.

"Aw Coddles.." Randy pulls Cody in his arms. " I'll always love you Codes but John is my number one. He makes me happy. Just like Ted is your number one"

Cody eyes flew open as he pulls away from Randy and looks at the sad Ted. "Teddybear..."

Randy place and hand on Cody's shoulder. " Your true special guy is right there. We always can be friends Codes"

Cody looks up at Randy and smiles. "I'll love that"

"Go to him" John walks up next to Randy.

"Ok!" Cody runs up to Ted and hugs him.

"I love you Teddy"

"I love you too Codes"

Ted and Cody shared a passionante kiss. John smiled and felt his lover's hand took his hand and entwines them together. John looks at Randy and smiled. Randy smiled back.

"Lets go and get those drinks.." Randy was about to walk away but John pulled Randy back straight into his arms. Randy smiled. "What is it John-John?"

John stayed quiet and pills Randy close to him and kisses Randy. "You're my number one baby boy"

Randy smiled. "You're mine too John-John"

"I love you baby boy"

"I love you too Johnny"

John smiles as he and Randy shared a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

10 years later...

10 years came and gone. John and Randy are still strong. Randy gave up his gigglo days since he got more mature. He still kept some of his clients in contact, the ones he liked. Randy got a job as John's assitstant and started going to college. John business still going strong. Today's was Randy's 30th birthday and John was so excited. He had the whole day planned out. He was going to take Randy to a football game then take him shopping and take him back home to a nice home cooked meal and have the most hot, sweaty, most passionate birthday sex. John was smiling while walking down a street to his truck until something caught his eye. He walked in the store for a bit then moments later another thing caught his eye. Across the street he seen his beautiful lover Randy walking down the street looking out of anger or sadness. Randy was holding his bookbag and looking at a piece of paper. Whatever it was it wasn't good so John walked acrossed the street and follow Randy. Randy ended up sitting on some steps still looking at the paper.

"How could this happened? I knew I studied last night.." Randy said.

Randy was in too much in the paper and didn't noticed that John walked up and looked over the railing at his lover then to the paper. Randy sighed.

"What would John say if he had ever see this horrible remark.." Randy said a bit sad like.

"That's a horrible remark" John said.

"Yep that what John would had...huh?"

Randy looks up and sees John and jumps. "Christ sakes John!" Randy yelled.

John gave Randy a look and sighed. "I thought you studied?"

Randy nervously laughed. "Um...about that...you see I been destracted by work and you"

"...Randy..." John said.

"Don't you worry about a thing Johnny" Randy chuckled while balling up the paper. "I'll study more harder and I'll promise you I'll get better"

"I see. I think it would be best if we postpone our date"

Randy gasps. "I..uh...yeah I think it would be the best..."

"Good" John smiled and handed Randy his books and his backpack and kissed Randy. "See you when you get home. Bye" John walks away.

Randy smiled and wave goodbye to John. Once John left Randy sighed and looked down. "Great just fucking great. One bad remark just cause me what it would had been the best date ever with my Johnny!" Randy growled and made his way to the study hall.

Randy was sitting in the study hall and with books everywhere but he only scribbled on a blank paper. He was thinking about John. Randy sighed.

"This is boring. I rather be on my awesome date with John right about now. Some birthday this had turned out to be" Randy sighed and again and laid his head down on the table and snoozed a bit. Randy chuckles in his nap and saying John's name. Randy fellow classmates watching him like he's a idiot. Randy's phone rings and it woke him up. Randy reached in his backpack and answers his phone.

"Hello..?" Randy sounded a little bit pissed.

"Hey Ran. do you need a ride?"

"Johnny!" Randy sat up quick. "Yeah! Where are you?"

"Outside"

Randy quickly packs up his books and rushed out the door. He hopped in John's truck and kisses John. John hunged up his phone and kissed Randy back.

"how was study time?"

"You know, the same" Randy smiled.

"Ok" John smiled and drove off.

Randy wasn't paying attention to the road like he always do. John wanted that to happen. He didn't want Randy finding out where they was going. Randy looks down at his hands.

"John?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would you say that for?"

"Cause of my horrible test score"

"Randy, I'm not mad at you but I was disappointed. You're too smart to get a 65 on your test"

"I know..I just...zoned out"

"Cause of me?" John smirked.

Randy blushed out of embarrassment. "Screw you asshole and no I wasn't" Randy glared at the ground not showing his rosey red cheeks.

John laughed. "Randy, we have been together for 10 long wonderful years. I know you baby."

"Whatever prick"

John smiled and took hold of Randy's hand. Randy cracked a huge smile. He couldn't stay mad at his Johnny. 20 minutes flew bye and Randy started to noticed something.

"Hey John?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we taking the long way home or something?"

"Um..you could say that?"

"...are you going to tell me why?"

"Nope"

Randy looks at John with that blank expression. John smiled even more when Randy suddenly got confused.

"Baby just enjoy the ride. We're almost home"

"...fine.."

John smiled and pulled up the the football stadium. Randy still hadn't noticed at where they was. Randy just got out the car with his book bag and walked up to the gate with his eyes closed.

"Ticket sir?"

"Huh?" Randy looked at the ticket boy then looks around. His eyes opened up with full of happiness and excitement. John walked up to Randy with a smile. Randy looks at John and runs into John's arms.

" I hate you. You're a asshole John Cena" Randy smiling while hugging John.

John laughs. " I know. Happy Birthday baby boy"

"Thank you John-John" Randy kisses John.

"Now this is just the begining of the most awesomeness best Randy Orton's birthday bash" John smiled.

"I love you. I don't deserve this"

"Yes you do baby" John wrapped a arm around Randy and walked up to the gate and gave the ticket boy two tickets without letting Randy go. Randy smiled and they walk in to watch the football game.

The day was perfect for Randy. John did everything he wanted to do. Randy felt special that day thanks to his lover. At first randy didn't care too much about his birthday but every since him and John got together he be excited for his birthday. John took Randy home to have that home cooked meal. He cooked Randy's favorite dinner and made Randy a birthday cake and sang "Happy Birthday" then as he promised he had made hot love to randy. John and Randy was in bed holding each other.

"This was the best birthday ever" Randy said holding John close.

"You said that last year was your favorite" John smiled as he holds Randy close.

"Well every year gets better and better"

"I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself"

"I did. Thanks to you John-John. I love you"

"As I love you more Randy" John smile.

Randy leans up and kissed John. They had a made out session until Randy pulls away.

"What baby?" John asked.

"Nothing..bathroom" Randy chuckled

"Oh.."

Randy hopped out of the bed to the bathroom. John quickly got up and grabbed the object that he brought at the store and a dozen of roses. He kneels down in front of the bathroom door and waited until Randy got out. john heart started to pound when he heard Randy finished washing his hands and opening up the door.

"John we need some new..." Randy stops and seen John kneeling. "Johnny..."

"Now for the icing on your birthday cake" John smiled.

Randy just stared at John.

"Well, Randy, words aren't strong enough to express how I feel about you. I love you more than life itself. I be thinking about us and thinking about you all day long. I get destracted from work alot cause of it too" John chuckled.

Randy smiled and the tears rolled down his cheek.

"10 years ago I meet the most stubborn, rude, egotisical, self-centered, klutzy kid. Then I had fallen for him and now 10 years later you're mine but I feel as tho you're not officially mine..no...we're not one so..Randy Orton..would you please marry me?" John smiled.


End file.
